Hunted (Call of Duty 4)
Hunted is the seventh level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Hunted continues where the mission Blackout left off. On the way back from rescuing Nikolai, the helicopter gets shot down with a guided Stinger missile. The pilots die in the crash, leaving Captain Price, his team and Nikolai to make their way to safety through fields and shacks in order to avoid the notice of a helicopter sent to search for survivors. The helicopter eventually notices them and they have to use cover to advance and avoid fire from the helicopter. After storming a barn, Soap successfully destroys the helicopter using a Stinger missile he found in the barn. After heading out of the barn, the squad is met by a huge convoy of enemies that is decimated by some heavy fire from an AC-130 gunship. The player then continues the mission as an AC-130 Spectre gunship's TV operator in the mission; Death From Above. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a helicopter, presumably an hour or so after Blackout. An enemy missile will lock-on and damage the chopper, so enjoy the spiral spin to the ground. After being knocked unconscious very briefly, the player will wake up with the chopper to the right ablaze. The starting weapon is an M1911, it would be best to pick up either the G36C, MP5, or the M4A1 from the pilots' corpses. The G36C has slightly extra power and is plentiful among dead Ultranationalists. Selecting both weapons and leaving the pistol behind for even more ammo would also be wise (the G36C and M4A1 share ammo). Either way, head up the road with an assault rifle. Baseplate will inform the squad that an AC-130 gunship is en route to their location, but it will take some time to arrive. Another squadmate will join the party up the road. He will tell Cpt. Price that some vehicles are coming from the North, run underneath the bridge before the helicopter arrives overhead. Veer left and move up to the next building. Price will open the door, allowing all to head towards the windows. A farmer is about to be executed by some Ultranationalists. Pick off the one talking first. The one interrogating the farmer is carrying an M1014. The player can pick this up as it might come in handy later in the level. Gun down the rest of the hostiles in the area, but don't move up yet. The rest of this level will switch from close-quarters to long range combat quite often. While both the M4A1 and G36C are heavy hitters, they are designed for long range combat. The G36C has a low rounds per minute and more visual recoil, the M4A1 does less damage. For this, the player should grab the MP5 from one of the dead enemies. Switch back to the long range weapon, jump over the fence and head towards the field. Image:HuntSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn Image:HuntGs1_1.jpg|Pick up either of the pilots' weapons and reload it Image:HuntGs2_1.jpg|Follow your squad down the road Image:HuntGs3_1.jpg|Run to get under the bridge before the chopper arrives Image:HuntGs4_1.jpg|Head up to the next building Image:HuntGs5_1.jpg|Cpt. Price will open the door for you Image:HuntGs6_1.jpg|Take out the hostiles now rather than later Image:HuntGs7_1.jpg|Pick up an MP5 from one of the bodies The First Field It won't be long before that chopper comes back again. Cpt. Price commands all to hit the ground and stay still. This should be good practice in preparation for All Ghillied Up, a later level in the game. Pick a spot with shrubbery or a clump of grass and prone quickly. The player can stand up as soon as the Captain gives the A-Okay. Run to the other end of the field. Hostiles will head in from the south, and the helicopter will return and drop off troops from the east. Shoot down the tangos rappelling down the rope to make the job a little easier. Throw a flash towards the hostiles advancing from the south while taking down the gunner in the chopper's opening. After awhile, Gaz will open the door to the basement of a house. Head in and take a deep breath. Image:HuntFsf1_2.jpg|Jump over the fence and move up Image:HuntFsf2_2.jpg|Keep moving up so your in some shrubbery Image:HuntFsf3_2.jpg|Go prone when you've found a good place to hide Image:HuntFsf4_2.jpg|While heading to the other side, swap to your long range weapon Image:HuntFsf5_2.jpg|Some troops to the southeast will discover you Image:HuntFsf6_2.jpg|Take cover behind the tractor and take down the chopper gunner Image:HuntFsf7_2.jpg|Throw a flash to the south if the hostiles start to advance Image:HuntFsf8_2.jpg|Pile into the basement when Gaz opens the door Advancing Forward Once inside the house, switch to the MP5 and head through the building. The player will come across some windows along the way overlooking the hostiles that overran the previous position. Ignore them. In the next room, a door to the outside will be open. A tango will run in, eliminate him quickly. Two more will come in after him, and one of them will throw a flash. If the player executes these threats quickly enough, getting shot while blinded will not be a problem. If the player wasn't able to kill them in time, hit the floor by going prone and fire. Once they're dead, head into the next area. It will get quiet all of a sudden, as one of the squadmates will point out. Move up and go past the barrels. In this situation, hostiles will be firing upon the player along with 2 dogs attacking at the same time if rushing in. Instead, trip the trigger around the barrels that sets off the dog barking and move back towards the squad. They should take care of the dogs, allowing the player to get some cover. The best cover in this case would be the wooden warehouse to the right, which the player can enter from the east. From there, gun down some tangos from the windows until it's safe to move up. The player can swap back to the long range weapon if so desired. The MP5 can mop up the rest just as well. When given the chance, follow the fence on the left to the end. A good vantage point to gun down any tangos on the western side of the brick building is attainable. Once they're down, move up towards the metal stairs. Head up these stairs to a balcony. The player will be able to get a good overview of the firefight without much fire. Take out the remaining hostiles and follow the squad. Image:HuntAdv1_3.jpg|Move through the house once inside Image:HuntAdv2_3.jpg|Kill the first tango that runs inside as quickly as you can Image:HuntAdv3_3.jpg|Get ready to gun down the next two that come in Image:HuntAdv4_3.jpg|Swap to your long range weapon, trip the trigger near the barrels next to the fence, and use the warehouse as cover Image:HuntAdv5_3.jpg|You'll be able to get a good angle of attack at the tangos Image:HuntAdv6_3.jpg|Move up when you can and follow the fence to the end Image:HuntAdv7_3.jpg|Take down any hostiles on the western flank and head up these stairs Image:HuntAdv8_3.jpg|The balcony allows you to shoot any hostile in the area without taking much damage Image:HuntAdv9_3.jpg|Move up with your squad when the coast is clear The Second Field And Greenhouses Next, the player will be lead to another bridge where that chopper will fly overhead again. Wait for it to fly off and move up. Like the last time while moving through a field, the squad will be compromised at a random moment before they reach the field's end. Here, stealth skills are required again, or just open fire on the stationary watchmen. The hay bails make excellent cover if under serious fire. Once all tangos are down, head to the greenhouse to the northwest. Gun down the hostiles in the small courtyard, using the small shack to the right as a flank. Use a flash if necessary. Move up to the next greenhouse. Swap back to theMP5 now that the fighting is close up. More Ultranationalists will be in their way, shoot them through the small openings in the glass. Once all tangos are down, move up. Image:HuntScf1_4.jpg|Wait for the chopper to pass overhead before moving up Image:HuntScf2_4.jpg|You can practice your stealth, which will become useful for later levels Image:HuntScf3_4.jpg|Take down the guards as soon as possible if you want to make your job easier however Image:HuntScf4_4.jpg|The hay bails make surprisingly excellent cover Image:HuntScf5_4.jpg|Swap to your MP5 and follow your squad to the greenhouse Image:HuntScf6_4.jpg|Gun down the hostiles by shooting them through the small openings Image:HuntScf7_4.jpg|Throw a flash through the opening to allow you to flank them Image:HuntScf8_4.jpg|The shack is your right flank and it makes for a good one at that Image:HuntScf9_4.jpg|Advance to the next greenhouse Image:HuntScf10_4.jpg|As you did before, shoot through the small openings using your long range weapon Fight To The Finish The helicopter will return once again, and at a very inconvenient time. Multiple tangos will stake out in front of the barnhouse to try and pin down and prevent any escape. Head left through the remains of a building and prone in the corner with a pile of rubble near the doorway. Take out any hostiles if at all possible, then throw a flash over the wall. Advance forward and take cover behind the sandbags. Kill any stunned hostiles, prone under the sandbags to regain some health, and finish off the rest. Keep some attention to the chopper while shooting the rest of the tangos, as the gunner in the helicopter's opening will return and open fire. Gun him down with a long rang weapon and head in to the barn when possible. Kill any remaining hostiles in the warehouse and wait for the rest of the squad to catch up. Cpt. Price will order the player to pick up the FIM-92 Stinger in order to take down the persuing chopper. Like with the Javelin in the previous level, use the ironsights and keep the center of the circle on the chopper. When a long ding sounds, fire away. Unfortunately, the chopper is dropping flares, preventing missiles from hitting it. Grab another Stinger from the barn and try again. This time, success and the helicopter goes down. Head back to the barn and follow Price out of the building. Go to the end of the road until a tank rolls in. None of the tangos here will notice any enemy positions, but it's best to stay back and watch the show. The AC-130 has arrived and will open fire on the hostiles ahead. Sit back and watch the fireworks. After everything has been set ablaze, move up to exit the level. Image:HuntFtf1_5.jpg|Go through the building ruins Image:HuntFtf2_5.jpg|Prone on the pile of rubble near the doorway overlooking the barn Image:HuntFtf3_5.jpg|Use the sandbags as cover while you kill the hostiles straight ahead Image:HuntFtf4_5.jpg|Watch out for the helicopter gunner to return fire Image:HuntFtf5_5.jpg|Once all tangos are down, head into the barn and swap out for the Stinger Image:HuntFtf6_5.jpg|Like with the Javelin, follow the helicopter using the circular ironsights Image:HuntFtf7_5.jpg|It won't do the trick the first time, so run in to grab another Image:HuntFtf8_5.jpg|Repeat the process and fire away Image:HuntFtf9_5.jpg|Once the chopper's down, follow your squad through the door that Cpt. Price opens in the barn Image:HuntFtf10_5.jpg|Exit Tips *When under attack by the helicopter, try and take cover at a position where the helicopter can't get a shot, but the player can get enemies charging. They are dangerous as well. *When making way to the barn, try crawling under the trucks on the right of the area. This provides cover from the helicopter but allows the player to shoot enemies on the ground. This is not a great place on harder levels of difficulty as there will be too many grenades that cannot be thrown back. *Sprinting/jumping all the way to the barn instead of following Captain Price, who tells the player to get down, will make the player undetectable to the helicopter. *Spraying the vehicle that appears before or very soon after its doors open will kill all the passengers inside. *Similarly, shooting the helicopter's side door when it opens will kill enemies in the chopper (enemies can still rappel down from the rear, however). *It is recommended to take a weapon that does not 'use its iron sights so the player can shoot the gunners on the helicopter. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 10 is located in a house after Russian troops Flashbang and ambush the house the player is in. It is located in a house with a broken car and a soda machine in front. Enter the house and the laptop is on the right. If attack dogs approach, the player has gone too far. *'Laptop 11' is found once the player leaves the second greenhouse, follow the building on the left to an area covered by a sheet metal roof. The laptop is in that area. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Down Boy Down' is obtained if the player survives a dog attack (when the the player breaks its neck). *'Man of the People' is obtained when saving the farmer surrounded by Ultranationalists near the beginning of the mission. However, the player must wait for Captain Price to give the order to fire, or the achievement may not unlock. Trivia *It is possible to destroy the helicopter before Price gives the order to use the Stinger, at least with cheats. The Stinger part will be skipped. **There is a glitch to this as well. The helicopter will continue to spin out of control constantly and it'll block the player until you continue. Only known way to fix this, is to restart the whole mission/level. *When the AC-130 attacks the Ultranationalists, Gaz can be seen celebrating whilst cheering. *At the end of the previous S.A.S. mission, Blackout, the pilots controlling the helicopter are random Russian Loyalists. Yet at the beginning of this mission, there are two dead people who are wearing S.A.S. fatigues. *On the previous S.A.S. level, Blackout, the squad was equipped with night vision, but on Hunted the player doesn't have night vision. *When pressing and holding the mission objectives key (Tab on PC) the player will see the minimap. When doing this after the intro missile hits, hold it until found by Price. The player can notice instantly, he/she is teleported about 25 yards away from the crash site. *The player ends the previous level, Blackout, on a Black Hawk with two pilots and no other personnel (player can run around and confirm this before boarding the chopper). The team consists of Price, Gaz, Nikolai, and the player (John "Soap" MacTavish). After the Blackhawk crashes, Gaz says, "Paulsen and both pilots are dead". It is unknown who Paulsen is, as only his body is ever shown. *Four leave the crash site: Soap, Gaz, Price and Nikolai. As the player runs down the creek toward the bridge, another soldier appears from nowhere, and his name is randomly generated. *If the player runs to the creek and meets up with the fifth member of the company, a checkpoint should be registered. If the player then returns to the crash site, the bodies of Paulsen and the pilots will have vanished, although their weapons remain on the ground. *'Daredevil' can be obtained when in the house because someone always throws a flashbang. Just kill someone while blinded by the flashbang. *The helicopter which attacks contains a machine-gunner which can be killed, which stops the machinegun attacks from the helicopter for a few seconds. Afterwards another gunner respawns. It is possible to use the machinegun as it is just a RPD. * Even if managing to follow the farmer who retreats into his home, he walks straight through the door. The player cannot follow him further. However the room is accessible in the Spec Ops mission, Overwatch, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Once shooting the machine gunner on the helicopter, the player can enjoy watching him fall to the ground quite slowly. *There's a rare glitch in this level (confirmed for PS3) where the player destroys the helicopter on the first attempt. When this happens, the Stinger missile turns to follow one of the flares, but hits the helicopter en route. *During the introduction, when riding in the helicopter, a terrain glitch can be seen. Look out the side door, and the sky background should be visible through a couple of holes in the ground. *No matter how many times the player shoots the gunner of the helicopter, there is always another that respawns and the number of people never run out. *In the beginning, when shot down and the helicopter is crashing, use the slow-motion cheat and the player will clip through the ground. *At the end of Blackout, Captain Price says the helicopter's callsign is Big Bird, but when crashing down in Hunted the Pilot says Hammer 6-4. This may be because some military aircraft change callsigns when passing through different airspace. *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops mission Overwatch is based on this level. *This is the second level ever in the series where a Civilian is seen. The Civilian is the The farmer that is being interrogated by two Ultranationalists. If the Ultranationalists are not killed by Soap, then the old man will be shot by one of the soldiers. If Soap killed the Ultranationalist before he killed the old man, he will run inside a house through a door and not seen again. It will also unlock the achievment "Man of the People." *When crashing in the intro the player can just barely see Soap sliding across the ground, meaning he must have fallen out of the helicopter just before it crashed. *Hammer 6-4's callsign may be a reference to Black Hawk Down's Super 6-4. *The player can't walk over Paulsen's body. *In the beginning of the level, if the player dies and respawns, the two Pilots will be standing, although after a few seconds they will die. * It is funny that when the Blackhawk is being shot down by a missle, you will hear " ..We have a Cobra down..." although the heli is not a Cobra. And the guy that said Cobra down, the sound is as same as the "Shock and Awe" guy in it Transcript See Hunted/Transcript. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels